This invention relates to the production of multilayered plastic containing sheets.
It is known to employ specially formulated polymers such as barrier resins for use in food containers, particularly carbonated beverage containers. However, the use of such barrier resin containers has been limited because of the relatively high cost of such polymers.
One solution is to utilize multilayered sheets to form such containers, such sheets having a thin inner layer of expensive barrier material, backed by a thicker outer layer of relatively inexpensive polymeric material, such as polystyrene or polyethylene.
Heretofore, sheets having multiple layers of plastics were prepared by laminating or by using a separate extruder for each different plastic material. Such procedure, however, is expensive owing to the need for multiple extruders.